Lucy, Princess Of The Dragons
by Midnight's Beauty
Summary: Lisanna is back in Fairy Tail and everybody seems to be ignoring Lucy. Lucy DOES NOT get kicked out of Team Natsu this time. Lucy volunteered to quit Team Natsu after hearing Lisanna's and Natsu's conversation about Lucy being a replacement for Lisanna and that Lucy is weak. 3 Years later, Lucy comes back with a new name and style and as powerful as ever. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello everybody, this is my first fanfiction ever so I guess you can call this a fanfiction debut? Anyhow this is a fanfiction of Fairy Tail. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL.

**_Lucy, The Princess Of Dragons_**

**Lisanna is back in Fairy Tail and everybody seems to be ignoring Lucy. Lucy DOES NOT get kicked out of Team Natsu this time. Lucy volunteered to quit Team Natsu after hearing Lisanna's and Natsu's conversation about Lucy being a replacement for Lisanna and that Lucy is weak. Lucy then quits the guild in order to train after meeting a silver-haired lady and be stronger and also to let Natsu and Lisanna have time together, even though it hurted her so much to leave. After 3 years later, Lucy came back to Magnolia Town with a whole different look and style and a new name. As she returns with an exceed different from the normal ones and a little boy around the age of 10? Who could this little boy be? It also turns out that Lucy is the princess of the Dragons and Dragon Slayers!**

Still thinking who Lucy should be paired up with. Maybe I should do a poll?

**Chapter 1.**

**'_' - Means thoughts**

**"_" - Means speech**

**Nobody's POV**

"Hi Everybody!" Lucy greeted to the guild as nobody seems to notice her except for Levy, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Gajeel, Carla, Wendy and Romeo.

'What did i expected?! Ever since Lisanna came to Fairy Tail, everybody seems to be ignoring me...' Lucy thought while walking to greet those who did noticed her.

"Hey Levy! I just finished my next chapter for my novel! Wanna come over my house and read it?" Lucy asked Levy who was now sparkling with big shiny eyes hearing about the next chapter.

As Lucy went over to greet her team mate, Natsu, Lucy overheard them talking bout her.

"Hey Natsu..." asked Lisanna.

"Yeah Lisanna?" replied Natsu.

"What do you think of Lucy?" Lisanna asked with a quiet voice.

"Well, I think of her as your replacement when you weren't here. I also think that she's really weak, always making me come to her rescue." Natsu replied.

"Anyhow, Natsu... Do you love me?" Lisanna asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"Of course I do Lisanna!"

"Prove it then! Do you love me more than Lucy?"

Natsu then pulled Lisanna in with a deep passionate kiss. Everybody in the guild seemed surprised that Natsu pulled off a move on Lisanna, while Lucy tried to hold back her tears and ran away from the guild, home.

On her way home, she went by an old lady sitting in the alleyway coughing up blood. Everybody seemed to ignore her and Lucy came up to the old lady.

"Are you okay Ma'm?"

"Oh thank you. Sorry to ask you of this by may you please bring me to my home? I'm feeling quite sick and I have my medicine at home." asked the old lady.

"Sure no problems! But I'm really not that strong so I will call my celestial sprit out," reply Lucy as she begins to summon Loke.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! I Open The Gate Of The Lion! Leo!"

"What may I help you with today Hime-Sama?" as Loke bowed gracefully

"Loke, can you please help me bring this lady to her house?"

"Of course Hime-Sama!" as Loke piggybacks the old lady, "Which way to your house?"

The old Lady directed Loke and Lucy to a forest that Lucy have not seen before, when suddenly Loke fell down to his knees and then disappeared.

"LOKE!" shouted Lucy

"Don't worry you puny wizard" the old lady said as she stood up. "He only returned to the celestial world or whatever you people call it"

"What happened? Are you okay now Ma'm?" questioned Lucy.

"Do you still not get it? I'm not a weak old lady! I'm a Púca!" reply the old lady that then turned into Lucy. "Im also not any prankster Púca. I'm a special Púca that was meant to be extinct, the man-eating Púca."

"But then why did Loke disappear?"

The Púca then replied " Not very bright are you? You are in my territory which sucks away magic from mages weaker then me and deliciously pure-hearted" the Púca said as it licked it lips.

The Púca then towered over Lucy with eyes ready to kill.

"It's not easy to find such pure-hearted people like you" said the Púca.

Just before the Púca attacked Lucy, a lady with beautiful , long flowing silver hair came and with a slash o the sword, the Púca then disappeared.

"Are you alright Lucy-Sama?" asked the silver haired lady

"Yes... How did you know my name?" trembled Lucy

"I will tell you at another time. Now is time for you to go home. I will come to your house tomorrow and talk to you with some business. Is that alright Hime-Sama?" asked the lady.

"Yes" was all Lucy was able to say.

The silver haired lady then bought Lucy home with a worrying Levy outside her door.

"Goodbye now Hime-Sama" as the silver haired lady vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Sorry if update late but it's because my mum says that writing stories are bad for my head. She says that when I grow up I will be nothing if I write stories (she even gets angry for reading books! As long as it's a non-fiction stuff like documentaries and stuff she gets angry...)

**_Lucy, Princess Of The Dragons_**

**Previously On 'Lucy Princess Of The Dragons':**

_Just before the Púca attacked Lucy, a lady with beautiful , long flowing silver hair, in an armor similar to Erza's but with a cape thats only covers half the back came and with a slash of the sword, the Púca then disappeared._

_"Are you alright Lucy-Sama?" asked the silver haired lady_

_"Yes... How did you know my name?" trembled Lucy_

_"I will tell you at another time. Now is time for you to go home. I will come to your house tomorrow and talk to you with some business. Is that alright Hime-Sama?" asked the lady._

_"Yes" was all Lucy was able to say._

_The silver haired lady then bought Lucy home with a worrying Levy outside her door._

_"Goodbye now Hime-Sama" as the silver haired lady vanished._

**Chapter 2**

**'_' - Means thoughts**

**"_" - Means speech**

**Levy's POV**

'Where the heck is Lucy?! Is she alright? I hope so... She told me to come over and here I am but where's Lucy?! I'm worried maybe I should tell Team Natsu...' As I walked in front of Lucy's house in circles, I finally spotted Lucy! But who is that lady next to her? She's dressed in a shiny armor, bit like Erza's casual armor I guess although she had those half cape style, and had the most beautiful hair, long silver flowing hair... Maybe Lucy's friend? How come she didn't tell me about her then?

"LUCY!" I called out to her as the silver haired lady disappeared without a single trace.

**Lucy's POV**

"Levy!" as she I ran to her she threw at me so many questions I couldn't count!

"Lucy! Where were you? Who was that lady? What happened? Why weren't you here?" as the list goes on...

I waited for her to calm down as I invited her into my house. As we sat down on my bed, I told her what had happened, after all she was my best friend and I could trust her not to tell anybody if I asked to. She is truly a trustworthy friend, and loyal too! But as I begin to tell her about what happened with Lisanna and Natsu, I began to feel like crying. I loved Natsu but it isn't their fault. It's my own fault for being weak and Lisanna and Natsu knew and liked each other since they were young. Unrequited love is really painful...

**Levy's POV**

'I couldn't believe how much sadness Lucy is going though right now and what is to come. No worries though cause I'm here to support Lucy with all my power!' Lucy then began to cry after telling me about Natsu and Lisanna.

"Levy"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm going to quit Team Natsu and the guild."

"WHAT!" I yelled in utter shock with what Lucy just said. Probably because of Natsu calling her weak, Lucy decided to leave Fairy Tail!

"Levy! Calm down! I'll continue to contact you ever now and then. We can meet up you know! It's not like we would see each other forever! Besides! I'm weak... Even Natsu says so... So Levy, I'm just going to train Okay Levy?" Lucy said while trying her best to keep her tears in.

I hugged Lucy "Lucy, cry all you want today and tomorrow. You're leaving the day after tomorrow right? You have to let go of everything and be born anew, but don't forget us!" then Lucy started to cry onto my shoulders.

"Hey Lucy, can I stay with you today and tomorrow since you're leaving?"

"Sure" Lucy said with a smile. Then we both fell asleep hugging each other.

**Next Day, Lucy's POV**

I went to the bathroom to see my eyes puffy and red from crying yesterday. 'Levy really is a good friend'.

I started getting dressed and ready today along with Levy.

As I opened the door, the silver haired lady appeared in front of the door, about to knock.

"Hime-Sama, about the business may I come over today to talk about it? It seems you are busy and this is very important business. Your friend over there seemed to helped you a lot last night and has a very good heart. She may listen as well as long as she doesn't tell anyone about it until it is time, if she wants to listen that is." said the lady, getting right into business.

"Levy here will listen as well and I promise she will not tell a single soul until this 'time' of yours."

"Very well Hime-Sama. My name is Luna Hime-Sama" said Luna as she bowed down gracefully. "Shall I escort to where you are going?"

"No need Luna. I can go on my own and I have Levy with me but thanks anyways."

"Yes Hime-Sama. I shall take my leave now." as once again Luna has disappeared out of sight with no traces of her being there.

**At The Guild**

At the guild, only Levy, Laxus, Master, Mirajane and I was there. Laxus was sitting at the table with his legs on the table and seemed to be thinking about something while Master was in his office and Mirajane was at the bar, cleaning the dishes and stuff.

"Mirajane, is the master available? I got something to discuss with him." I asked

"Yes, he's should be available, he didn't seem to have much paperwork so I don't think he's busy. Go on ahead into his office" replied Mirajane carrying on with her washing.

"Master, I'm coming in" Levy and I said as we walked in is office.

"Hello there Levy and Lucy! What seems to be the matter?" asked the master with his head looking at his papers.

"Umm, master, I wish to leave Fairy Tail"

"HUH? Why my child?" immediately lifting his head to face Lucy and Levy.

"Well, master, I wish to train. Natsu been calling me weak and nobody seems to acknowledge me anymore except for a few friends."

"Very well my child. You remember the three rules when leaving Fairy Tail right?"

"Yes master" as Master Makarov went up to Lucy, he erased the guild mark. "I hope you will come to join Fairy Tail once again" and the master went back to his desk sadly and said goodbye to Lucy.

Lucy and Levy then went home just to see Luna sitting at the table.

"Hello Hime-Sama, you have come back quite early." **(Think of Luna as Erza, they are really similar)** as Luna gracefully bowed again. "Would you like to a talk about it now or tonight?"

"Lets just get it over now shall we?" as Lucy and Levy sat down at the table with Luna.

"At once Hime-Sama" replied Luna with such serious face you can feel a scary aura admitting from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello everybody, I'm planning to delete this fanfiction because I think it's really bad and yeah. sorry about not updating at all for nearly 2 months.

Well since some people are saying that I shouldn't delete my fanfic I'm going to do a poll for whether I should delete this or not. Please go onto my poll. Thank you very much.


End file.
